


smiles and soy milk

by froggieyama



Series: rarepair week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, HQrarepairweek2020, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Time Skip, Strangers, in which nekoma and karasuno never had their fated battle, yaku morisuke is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: yaku morisuke hates his job. but a certain silver-haired beauty makes his daily coffee runs a little brighter.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke
Series: rarepair week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	smiles and soy milk

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading this! it's the first fic of seven for this year's haikyuu rarepair week. tomorrow's instalment is a sakuhina fic

Morisuke hates his job. His coworkers are obnoxious and lazy and demand that he, as the youngest, should be the one to get the coffees in the morning.    
  
After several complaints about the coffee being bad, he decides to try out a corner store a few blocks away from the office building.    
  
It’s cozier than the last place, full of plants and the refreshing smell of coffee. There are a few tables, but the shop is only just big enough to entertain ten or so people at a time. He likes it. Something about it makes him feel like he’s home.

Morisuke likes it more when a grey-haired beauty pops his head over the counter, smile wide.   
“Welcome to Suga Smiles! What can I get for you today?” His voice matches his appearance; adorable.    
Despite the fact that that friendliness is most certainly professional, Morisuke feels his face go a little warm.   
“It’s gonna be a long one.”   
“I have time,” he says as he gestures to the empty shop.   
Morisuke sighs, pulling up the list on his phone. He reads out the list in his usual drone; not missing the way that the man copies down every word in what he can only assume is shorthand.    
“And for you?”   
Taking a second to skim the menu, his stomach doing flips at the gorgeous handwriting, he settles on a drink he hasn’t had since he was younger. “Soymilk coffee, please.”   
“Coming right up! I assume this is takeaway?” the man giggles, getting to work on the drinks. 

Morisuke admires the shop as the man makes the drinks, getting lost in the massive plant that has grown across most of the roof. On the walls are many different knick-knacks and posters, including signed Black Jackals and Adlers posters. One signature stands out, splattered across the Jackals poster in messy handwriting. 

“Thanks for everything, I’ll come back and visit soon,” he reads aloud. He turns to face the man, “you know Hinata Shoyou?”   
“Of course I do! He was one of my kouhai. Kageyama was too. If you look down the bottom corner there’s my name and old jersey number.”

“Holy shit.” Morisuke turns to look at the man behind the counter. This guy is  _ friends _ with two of Morisuke’s favourite volleyball players. “I really love both of them. I just wish I could have played against them in high school.”

The man smiles, “what position did you play?”   
“Libero,” he gestures to his height, “I thought it was obvious.” He studies the man, taking in his features and those long, slender fingers. “Setter?”

“How’d you guess?” asks the man, scribbling drink names on the cluster of coffee cups that have formed on the counter.

“The pretty ones always play setter.”

The man’s face dusts a warm pink. The tips of his ears, which Yaku notices are pierced, go a dark red. Morisuke sees his mouth open to say something, but no sound comes out. The silence that follows is the most natural silence Morisuke has felt in a long time.

“Here you go…” the man leads, placing the last drink in the takeaway tray.   
“Yaku,” Morisuke smiles, “and you?”   
“Sugawara, but my friends call me Suga.”

Morisuke grabs the tray and gives the man a quick nod.    
“Thanks, Suga.”

As he walks through the door, stepping back into the horrible cold, Suga calls out to him.   
“See you tomorrow!”

* * *

Getting the coffees in the mornings becomes less of a hassle and more the best part of Morisuke’s day. Every day, Suga entertains him with stories from his high school days or about the eccentric customers that come into his tiny store. In return, Morisuke gives him a hefty tip and lets him in on office gossip. 

Suga fits so well into a hole in his life that Morisuke didn’t even realise was there.

Daily morning visits for his work run turn into stops on the way home to grab snacks, and soon Morisuke practically lives in that coffee shop on the corner. Suga doesn’t mind, always greeting him with a smile that over time has turned into a genuine smile and not just something he’s forced to uphold. Sometimes, in the afternoons, Suga joins him at the table and they just enjoy each other’s company. 

It’s nice. The rhythm they fall into carves out Morisuke’s spare time and makes him feel less alone in the world. 

Every morning, Suga leaves a note or a joke on his coffee cup, sometimes coupled with a scribble of a crow or cat. Morisuke has a growing collection of cut-out segments of coffee cups in a container in his study; he can’t bear the thought of throwing them away.

Today, however, it’s different. 

Morisuke orders soymilk coffee, as usual. Suga teases him for being lactose intolerant, to which Yaku threatens to jump over the counter and attack him. He watches the petals from the nearby trees scatter across the road. He can’t believe how long it’s been. 

“See you this afternoon?” Suga asks, picking up Morisuke’s cup.   
Morisuke shakes his head, watches the way Suga’s smile falls in a way that  _ hurts _ .

“I’ve got a stupid work conference thing to go to,” he explains, “gonna take up my whole weekend, which I’m pissed about.”   
“Oh.” Morisuke can hear the dejection in Suga’s voice.    
“Hey, don’t be upset! With any luck, I’ll be here before the shop closes on Sunday, okay?”   
Suga nods, taking a few moments longer to scribble on Morisuke’s cup. “Stay safe.”   
  
Morisuke nods. He drops a 1000 yen note in the tips jar, grabs the tray, and gives Suga a smile before he steps out into the spring sun. It reminds him of the boy behind the counter, warm and yet not blinding, a relief from the cold and bitter winter. 

It’s not until he gets to work, when he actually can look at the note on his coffee cup, that his face goes red. 

_ You’re very cute, you know. I’m sad that I won’t see you for a few days.  _ _  
_ _ Make up for it with a date? I’ll wait at the shop for you. _

_ Kou x _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
